Face to Face
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: GSR. Need to know more? Read if you do.


TITLE: Face to Face  
AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: Mature  
SUMMARY: GSR. 2009 Smut-a-thon. Need to know more?  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Placing this some time after 6x24 and but well before 7x11.  
BETA: KKeyes with read throughs by Jean, Margaret and Keegan.  
PROMPT: Corset.

* * *

"Sara?" The timid sound of his voice had her immediately on alert. It wasn't often Grissom showed any signs of weakness.

She was standing in her usual spot, leaning against his office doorway, standing sentry over him. It was their daily ritual at the end of their shift.

Neither would admit it, but it was something both secretly enjoyed. The two may have been at each other's throats or could have been ignoring the other. No matter how their shift played out, Sara standing in his doorway was his favorite cliche.

She loved the watching him at his desk as he shuffled paperwork and he enjoyed basking in her gaze as he pretended not to notice her. Then she would speak, "Goodnight, Griss. I'll see you tomorrow." To which he'd always respond, "Good night Sara."

He was always relieved when she said 'I'll see you tomorrow' or 'I'll see you when I get back after my day off', because there were times he was sure she wouldn't come back to work. He was unsure if he'd said or done something in the previous shift or the what demons may have been brought to the surface making her want to scrap everything and move on.

But this quiet daily ritual of their's soothed both of them.

"Yes?"

"I need some help with something," he swallowed, nervously looking around his office. Grissom sat, with perfect posture, behind his desk. One thick file sat open, his laptop closed, while the rest of the desk was clear, except for his open briefcase. Everything was in its place and Grissom closed the file and placed the file and the laptop into the case.

"Paperwork?" She teased, grinning slightly.

"No, it's of a more personal nature." He blushed slightly, hoping she hadn't noticed. He did notice how her body tensed, her face showed a slight tremor, then she took a deep breath as he continued. She looked quickly around the room then glanced down the hall to see if there was a chance that someone had overheard his answer.

"I need some help at my house and all the others have gone. Not that I would ask any of the others, but…" he trailed off.

"Grissom?" She stepped quickly into his office, shutting the door behind her, then she slid her lethal body into one of the two chairs in front of his cluttered desk, as she toyed with the end of the scarf that hung loosely around her neck.

He silently removed his glasses and watched as she made her self comfortable.

"What is it that you need me to do?"

Grissom held his glasses in his hand close to his mouth. Sara watched, entranced as his tongue snaked out and captured the end and sucked the tip into his mouth. Sara moaned, silently.

Gil considered her question, but instead he took a long look at the woman sitting in front of him: well-fitting tight khaki's, a dark brown unbuttoned jacket covering a magenta fitted t-shirt, a scarf, almost the same color of the shirt, wrapped around her neck. She sat with her knees close together with one leg wrapped around the other. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Come home with me, Sara."

* * *

When they arrived at his townhouse, he promptly closed and locked the door. Encircling her within his arms, they stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments, before his hand snaked out and removed the scarf from around Sara's neck.

He smiled with male pride while looking down at the damage he'd done to her neck with his beard the previous night. There were areas of rough inflamed superficial scratches on her still reddened neck.

Grissom looked back into her eyes and lowered his lips on hers. They kissed, tongues darting in and out, arms sliding, and hands exploring the other's upper form through their outer clothing. His beard rubbed over the old passion induced injuries, but Sara never complained, she loved the feel of him against her.

When they pulled apart, Sara spoke, "So, why did you need me to come over?"

He ground her back into the door, pressing his heft into her. Thinking that would be answer enough, he smiled then pulled away from her.

"Wait one minute, there mister. You implied anyone from the lab could have helped you. I hope you're not doing anyone else from the lab, because if you are, then…"

He pounced back onto her, swiftly taking her lips in his again, pressing his full need into her.

"No, my dear, you're the only one I want. But I do need some help with a delicate situation and in theory any of them could have helped me, but I would prefer you."

He then pressed his whole body into hers, taking her lips with his once more. The kiss continued for a lot longer than he had intended, but that didn't matter.

Sara's hands moved down his waist and encountered something she hadn't expected.

"Are you wearing a corset?"

Pulling away from her slightly, he nodded in the affirmative.

"May I ask why?" Her puzzled expression was endearing.

"Do you recall the case…"

"How could I forget? But Gil, your stinger is just fine with me. I promise. More than fine, if I say so myself."

He loved it when she called him 'Gil'.

"I went to Mr. Phillipe's shop and was fitted for this a while back." Her eyes widened in amazement. "For my low back pain, not for a wasp waist. It came in today and he laced it up for me, but now I need to get out of it."

"Aaah, you need your own valet. And you thought of me, how lovely. Why not Lady Heather? I've heard she had experience in that sort of thing."

"Actually, in proper English households, only male servants would assist a master of the house with dressing. It was necessary for propriety. And besides, she's entirely too expensive." His smirk and tone left plenty of room for interpretation.

"Master, huh? And do I look like a male or a servant? And Master Grissom, are you implying that I'm cheap?" She smirked in his direction, arching one eyebrow in the meantime.

He felt it best to defer any answers to those questions, but the look on his face was almost a mirror image to his. Grissom then shook his head in the universal movement for 'no'.

"I had hoped you would consider helping me on a daily basis preferably before I dress for work and when I undress before bed. And I'd like you to be available to me anytime during the day or night for adjustments."

Sara smiled as it suddenly occurred to her what he'd just asked. He wanted her around, all the time.

For the past eight months, they had been having sex. Either at her place, his place; a hotel, in town or out; in his Mercedes, her Prius; once at the lab in one of the janitorial closets (both agreed not to attempt either of the last two incidences again, very bad on his back); outside, once, in the sun in his back yard while they sunbathed nude in the early morning light.

The sex was good, more than good, great, wonderful, outstanding, marvelous, addicting, life changing. The passion that once had lain dormant finally had exploded and the fire had yet to be extinguished. Neither wanted the flames to burn out, and it didn't appear to be waning anytime soon. It seemed they were finally on the same page.

Sara was shocked.

As that emotion ebbed, another wicked thought entered her head.

"Aah, Griss? Can you tell me in precise terms what my job duties would be please?"

"In writing or orally?" Grissom replied without censure and a wicked wink.

"This could get very interesting." Sara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his face down where their lips could meet.

He opened his mouth in anticipation of devouring her kiss completely.

* * *

"Okay, the first step is not to completely unlace the corset or else you'll have a hard time in the morning getting it back on me correctly. The key is to loosen appropriately." Grissom's voice was slightly muffled because his back was turned to her.

Sara stood behind him, looking at his tanned muscled back, imagining her fingers gliding over it's surface. He had on a black metal-stayed, dare she say, manly corset which only rose to around low mid back and a pair of plain white boxers.

Grissom's corset didn't accentuate a thin waist, it was shorter than most she'd seen over the years. His long legs were spaced apart about shoulder length and he held onto the back of a straight backed chair. It was not normally used as a seating device, but as a place where their clothes rested after they were shed, because if they left her clothes on floor, his dog had the annoying habit of chewing out the crotch of her underwear.

"Do you see the laces tied in a long bow?"

"Yes."

"Pull the tail ends apart evenly."

She did as instructed, he exhaled quickly.

"Now, starting at my waistline, pull at center of the 'X's' in a firm manner, then pull the slack evenly from the top first, then the bottom."

As her fingers worked the intricate black lace, loosening the binder from his body, Sara could feel his posture slowly slumping. She wanted to tell him to 'stand up straight', but she merely giggled silently at the thought.

"Now, when it's loose enough, reach around from the back and unclasp the hooks here in the front with your hands."

Sara's arms encircled him beneath his outstretched hands that rested on the back of the chair. She let her hand wander a bit onto his exposed skin on his chest. Caressing slowly, she pulled her body tightly behind his.

"Unclasp the bottom hook, then go to the top one and then work your way down." The tone of Grissom's voice shifted and as it lowered and softened, the material separated from his body.

Sara's hands continued in a downward motion on their exploration of his body. The corset slipped easily from his body as she ran her hands over his stomach and chest.

"This is exactly why I need you here and no one else."

"And this part? Is it included in the job description?" Her right hand dipped into the waist band of his boxers, fingers running hesitantly through the tuff of hair located there.

"Oh yes. That's why I thought you were uniquely qualified for the position."

With feather like touches, Sara worked her way further down into his boxers and stroked his massive cock, which twitched in happy anticipation of things to come.

Sara was still pressed against his back. She ran her other hand in broad strokes up and down the length of his torso. Grissom's hands were still on the chair as she hooked her finger and scratched him along his rib cage.

He felt the air leave his lungs. She could work more magic on him with so little effort than anyone he'd ever known. He decided to stay as still as Sara brought pleasure to his body. He willed himself not to move, but his skin tingled in the places she'd touched; his nerve endings were overloading. Excitement that only her body could evoke in his and he wasn't sure if he'd ever desired her as much as he did in that moment.

Fingers from both hands were now toying with the waist band of his shorts as she pulled them down millimeter by agonizing millimeter, first one side then the other, never pulling the boxers down in the front. Sara was enjoying her own personal private Grissom peep show and not only was he a feast for her eyes, but for her touch as well. She inhaled his musky scent, reveling in it's sensuous appeal. Sara kissed along his upper back, trailing downward.

"Umm? About compensation and rewards for a job well-done?" As she said this, she slid down to her knees and slipped his shorts down his legs. Sara admired the view of his stiff prick standing attentively straight out. She breath hitched for a moment, before she began nipping at the backs of his legs with her teeth.

The sound of his moan and quick inhalation was music to her ears. She then nuzzled the space just beneath his butt with her tongue, licking along the edge of his very nice and usually well hidden ass. Oh and he tasted so good beneath her tongue.

He pressed forward slightly, trying to avoid the slight tickling sensation her tongue caused. His dick pressed into the unforgiving hard wood of the chair. He wiggled a bit as she kept nuzzling his ass.

"I think I can fulfill all of your needs, in one way or another. Does this job sound like something you'd be interested in, full-time?" He let go of the chair and turned to her, lifting her head by her chin, so he could look deeply into her eyes to see the true answer to his question.

He saw it, before the single word left her mouth.

With her answer, he closed his eyes in a silent prayer to anyone who would listen in gratitude. Just as he was about to say, 'thank you', he felt her lips enclose on the head of his penis and suck him further into her mouth.

This was heaven on earth.

Her tongue worked along the underside of his dick as her lips were completely wrapped around his circumference, as she bobbled on him. His hands found their way into her silky tresses. His palms caressed the back of her head, as he pulled her in closer.

One of her hands worked it's way up to the inner portion of his thigh and creeped along the edge of his balls. She slowed her progress, languidly running the tip of her tongue over the steeled hardness of his erection.

Heaven was nearing bliss and very soon, if she didn't stop, now, he thought to himself.

He cupped her cheek and lifted it toward him. "Sara? Honey, I need to be inside you."

She smirked as she let his cock slip out of her mouth, "You were inside me."

His exhaled breath ruffled through her hair. "You know what I meant, Sara." He almost sounded irritated as he swept the clothes out of the chair onto the floor. Then he leaned down and cupped her ass, pulling her up to his, her legs winding around him. His dick found it's way inside her without guidance. Both gasped at the sensation.

Thinking he was headed to the bed, she was surprised when he sat down on the chair. They sat face to face as they rocked slowly to a rhythm only the two of them heard. Their movements increased as the tightening with her walls against the pulses of his cock. Soon, Sara body moved furiously up and down his pistoning cock.

He again captured her lips with his, this time refusing to relinquish control of them. His hands moved up her body and cupped both breasts simultaneously. He squeezed both nipples between his thumb and forefinger on each hand when she orgasmed.

She stopped sliding on his cock, but he felt the wonderful sensations of the spasms tidal waving across him. The sensation was unique to him; before Sara, he had never felt the force of a woman's orgasm on him in such a delicious manner. She screamed his name, then slowly pulled herself off of him.

"I want you to come in my mouth." Her words made him harder than he'd ever remembered being.

Sara slipped down between his thighs and took him into her open mouth. The combined taste of their bodies was more than an aphrodisiac for her. She pumped her hand along his penis that she wasn't able to accommodate inside her mouth.

Her lips formed a tight seal around him and he could feel his own orgasm building. He tried to pull out of her when he came, but she wouldn't let him. So he spilled down her throat as she sucked him until he couldn't think straight.

Sara loosened her oral hold on him as she rose, sliding her hands across his smooth muscled chest. When she leaned in for a kiss, he grabbed her and pulled her to him and smothered her once again with his kisses.

When they came up for air, Sara said quietly, "I accept the job offer."

"Thank you," he murmurred against her neck.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews appreciated...:)


End file.
